


with shortness of breath, you explained the infinite...

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Epiphany, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a flower to realise you might be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with shortness of breath, you explained the infinite...

There are flowers that grow in one of the many gardens that have two heads. Ordinary mutation and  _not_ , surprisingly, modified hybrids or one of LaFontaine's experiments or whatever else this school had to offer. 

Perry didn't notice them. Even before Carmilla, before they got tangled with the great big mess that was Silas' greatest conspiracy  _ever_ , as her dear friend would say. She never noticed them. Maybe once or twice when it was brought to her attention by Su- _LaFontaine_. However, overall, she never really paid attention the little buds growing amongst a dozen and other garden varieties.

It was silly, she realises now, looking at them. Absolutely silly that her attention could not notice one of the few beautiful things the school held. They were quite spectacular, interesting little flowers. Thirty-two petals instead of twelve. White, perfect in every other way aside from the obvious.

But...even with the obvious, they were beautiful, maybe _because of_. There were few beautiful things in the school. How could she ignore something that was so...so...

 _Beautiful_.

"Perry?"

"I'm okay," she blinks, looking up at her dear friend.  _Friend_. They're with the boy. The boy she killed but didn't and he's dressed so nicely and they're such a nice couple and why, why,  _why_ did it take a stupid flower to-

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she manages, pushing herself off the grassland, onto her feet to stare at both of the people in front of her. It's an easy smile, one she's done enough of before. Smile, look between the two of them and...hope.

"Right. Well, we were going to get some food. Wanna come?" LaFontaine asks. Their smile is big, easy, casual and warms Perry up from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. There used to be a time when she thought that it was always just be them. Not because... and now she knows... but in a child's mind she didn't understand relationships, didn't understand that people grow up and move on and make new friends and get married and sometimes...sometimes it's not with you.

It used to just be her and LaFontaine and now...and now...

"No, you go on without me. I have to deal with the storm that's happening back... Well, you know," she drops off casually, shrugging stiffly. 

"If you're sure."

"I am." She smiles again, and then because she can't help herself. "But maybe you could help me with that pesky assignment, later?"

"Yeah, sure Perry," they say casually, happily and Perry feels her heart beat twice in a moment. "Catch you later then."

"Catch you..."


End file.
